Moonflower
Moonflower is a silver-gray she-cat with black stripes,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 10 pale amber eyes,Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy a face that narrows towards her muzzle, and gently tapered ears.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 10 History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In this book, when she is going with Bluepaw to a Gathering, she is said to have looked very proud of her daughter's achievement. When in StarClan, she is disappointed in Bluefur when she gives up her kits to Oakheart, and is angry that Mosskit was dying because of it. Moonflower also tries to argue with the other StarClan members for Mosskit's safety. In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Moonflower gives birth to two she-kits, Bluekit and Snowkit. It is revealed that she is Goosefeather's littermate and Stormtail's mate, though it is revealed that Goosefeather does not approve of her affection for Stormtail. :Moonflower is very protective of her kits throughout the book and she is proud when her kits become apprentices. The night before the raid on WindClan, she tells Bluepaw that she will always be with her, and promises after the battle they will go collect moss for Bluepaw and Snowpaw's nests. During the battle, Moonflower tries to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, an order sent by Pinestar, because Goosefeather had said he found an omen from StarClan telling the Clan to do so. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat, corners her and attacks. Moonflower tries to fight back but is no match and is killed from a fatal bite to her neck. Pinestar brings her body to camp and the clan keeps vigil. Her kits are grief-stricken and mourn her death with the rest of the Clan. Many cats blamed Goosefeather for her death. Moonflower is seen as a ghost when Bluestar meets Oakheart at Fourtrees. She and Snowfur are sitting on the Great Rock looking at Bluefur with great sadness in their eyes. Many times Bluefur asks for her mother's forgiveness. At the end of the book, Moonflower gives Bluefur one of her nine lives, the gift of love. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, a question was brought up that implied the two different names of Bluestar's mother - Moonflower and Duskflower. It was then revealed that Vicky tried to change Moonflower's name to Duskflower in the Warriors website Q&A because the Erins felt that by using the prefix "Moon-", it would imply that a particular cat had more beauty and significance than its Clanmates. This is most likely because the prefix Moon- is used in StarClan areas, such as the Moonstone. However, because many references to Bluestar's mother being called Moonflower (particularly in ''Secrets of the Clans) came up while working on Bluestar's Prophecy, the Erins had a general feeling that they should go with the name that had appeared in the previous books.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Mistystar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 :Mosskit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandsons: :Stonefur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-grandkits: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 :Sootfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's: Most Likely Alive Great-great-grandkits: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-great-great-grandkits: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations See Also *Duskflower Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters